Breaking the Shell
by KibaElunal
Summary: (An Enraptured in Ice AU) Shortly after Winston's lab assistant Dan is assigned to observe Hana Song for membership, he finds himself swept up in her whirlwind life. What he doesn't realize is D. Va has plans of her own. The gamer/genius isn't one to let an opportunity slip through her fingers, and she always gets what she wants. But what if even she doesn't know what she wants?
1. Chapter 1

Breaking the Shell Ch. 1

With a heavy grunt, Dan struggled to drag the next in a series of heavy crates from the dolly inside of Watchpoint: Gibraltar. Just as he was pulling back with all of his strength, his grip slipped and he found himself tumbling backwards into something large and hairy. Turning back to his boss, he quickly bowed his head, apologizing profusely. "I am so sorry, Sir. I was just trying to move the crates as you instructed, but the dolly's hover function fizzled out so it won't come in here and…" Raising an eyebrow at him, the scientist said nothing, causing his assistant's words to simply fade away before he added one final, "sorry."

"It's fine," the large ape assured him, patting his back a little less than gently. "This cargo is extremely fragile and important, so it's better if I take it from here. Don't worry, I still have work for you, yet."

"Thank you, sir! Can I just say again that it's a real honor to…"

"Winston," he interrupted. "I'm your boss, but that doesn't mean you have to be so formal. And yes, I'm aware, you're honored, ecstatic, eager, or what was the last one you used...oh, enraptured, to work with me. We've been through this, Dan. I'm glad to have the help here."

"Sorry, Winston," he muttered again, watching as the highly-intelligent primate easily carried two crates at a time. Turning from him momentarily, he took a look at his work desk, seeing a small device sitting there. It was one he'd been tinkering on for some time now, especially since Overwatch had been recalled. Well, as much as they could be recalled.

Looking over his shoulder to see the ape lost in his own thoughts, he picked up the soldering iron and began to examine the device carefully. As he began to make minute adjustments, a voice whispered into his ear. "Whatcha doin'?"

He leapt nearly a foot in the air, quickly ensuring that the hot iron that was in his hands didn't land onto the electronic device. "God, Tracer!" He protested. "I hate it when you do that!" Slipping the iron back into its holder, he turned to face the young British pilot. With a zip of light, she vanished and reappeared on the other side of the table, her chin perched in her palm as she rested on her elbow.

"You know Winston doesn't like it when you tinker with his toys," she smirked, the impish like charms simply radiating out of her. Concern flashed across the lab assistant's face, causing her to give an excited giggle.

"Tracer, please. I am begging you. Don't tell Winston…"

"Don't tell Winston what?" he asked, lumbering in to grab another set of crates.

With a playful wink, Tracer turned back to the scientist. "Why, he told me that he'd managed to find the problem with that shield generator of yours. Isn't that right, love?"

Winston's head swiveled in an instant as he gave a huff. Swinging from his tire, he landed with a heavy thud beside his assistant before shooing him away to take a look. "What in the Iris did you do to my device?" He asked, carefully checking the calibrations. Activating it, the thing released a large energy dome around them, causing Tracer's grin to grow even larger.

"I...erm...I adjusted the diaphragm of the energy conflux to .83 instead of .8. I also found a few soldering points that could use some touching up that you didn't…" Again, his words trailed away as the intimidating ape looked down on him. "Sorry, sir."

".03," he murmured, turning away from his assistant to clamber up the rope. "Athena! Care to explain to me how you neglected a 3% difference in dilation?"

"You told me to round the numbers, Winston."

"Yes, but I assumed that you would have known to use two significant digits, as I usually ask for."

"You know what they say about assumptions, Winston."

He let out a frustrated grunt, looking over the railing to look down at the two . "Good work, kid. I knew I kept you around for something."

"Tracer," Dan hissed, "what the hell?! I thought you were going to cover for me."

"Don't know what has you in such a tiff," she answered back, curiously going to inspect the cargo that rested on the back of the carrier. "You know that Winston'd never do anything to hurt you even if you did botch one of his experiments. Not severely, at least. Besides," she grinned, sitting on the dolly and crossing one leg over the other, "we all know you're a whiz with machines, love. Winston may be a genius, but even geniuses need someone to look over their work sometimes."

"Yeah, I suppose so," he replied, slightly embarrassed by her praise. "Oh! I forgot to ask. How was your trip to the museum?"

Tracer's eyes dimmed slightly as she shared a glance with Winston. "Eventful," they both answered simultaneously.

Dan quickly dropped the subject, looking to the remaining crate. "So what's in these crates anyway?" he asked.

"Hmm? Oh! Yes, those are items picked up from Watchpoint: Antarctica."

"There was a watchpoint in Antarctica?"

"Oh, yeah. You bet there was!" Tracer leapt from the cart, the excitement now back in her expressions. "They did all sorts of amazing things there, but then, suddenly, all of the researchers there just vanished in the middle of a blizzard. None were ever heard from again." She wiggled her fingers eerily before jerking her thumb back at the boxes. "Well, until we found the cryopods they were stored in and brought them back here to see if they had any good stuff on them."

"We're...grave robbing?"

Winston scowled at Tracer, quickly clambering back down to grab the final two boxes. "She's just messing with you, Dan. You should stop taking everything she says so seriously. We intend to examine them to see if they're still alive. If not, we send their bodies to their next of kin. If so, we catch them up, see what they know about their experiments." Picking up a clipboard in his massive hands, he adjusted his glasses before flipping the page over. "Says they were looking into climate control." Looking up at the dark and murky sky that seemed to loom overhead often, he frowned. "Guess they didn't find much."

"So, does that mean Dr. Ziegler is coming?" his assistant asked, hopefully.

Winston cocked a curious eyebrow at him as Dan's tormenter chimed, "I think he has something of a crush on the good doctor! That or she always brings him candy. I imagine he gets sick of bananas and peanut butter all the time."

"I do not," he protested. "I mean, I do sometimes get tired of the bananas, but I don't have a crush on her. She's just really nice is all. She lets me repair the Valkyrie suit sometimes and it amazes me to just look at it."

"You sure it's the tech and not the shape that interests you, love?" Nodding to Winston, she grinned. "See? Techy candy."

"To answer your question," Winston answered, "no, Mercy will not be joining us today. Though, she did send me this message for you."

Holding out a small screen, he pressed the play button with a massive finger, causing the image of the attractive blonde medic to appear on screen. "Hey there, Winston! I got your call about the Antarctica scientists. I'm sorry to say I won't be able to swing by for a while. I fear I've a major surgery to perform on the President of Zimbabwe, and it's going to be a doozy. However, I leave you in capable hands, none the less. Tell Dan that he needs to open the pods carefully and use the Electrosonic Radium method that I showed him how to do the last time I visited." She made sure to enunciate the instructions very clearly. "With that he'll be able to check their vitals. If they're dead, all he has to do is to melt the ice by gently running water over them until it goes away. Wish him good luck for me!" With a zip, the message closed, leaving Dan completely stunned as the British pilot clapped him on the shoulder.

"She seems to have a lot of faith in you," Tracer pointed out. "See? I keep telling you you should be more confident. You may not be a member of Overwatch, but you're just as much a part of the team!"

Winston nodded in agreement, helping to bring the last two boxes in before setting them upright in an off-room. When he returned, he gestured his assistant towards the room. "Use whatever tools you need, but be careful. Those are still people in there. Treat them with respect."

"Yes sir," Dan quickly answered, giving a small salute before excitedly rushing to his task.

"I wish I could see such motivation when I asked him to do things," Winston grumbled.

"Ah, cheer up," Tracer replied, nudging him with her elbow. "If it helps, you did teach him everything he knows. Next thing you know, he may even start calling you, 'Dad'."

"That's not funny," he huffed, returning to investigate the shield emitter.

Closing the door behind him, Dan shivered. Winston had chilled the room to the point where his breath was fogging up in front of him. "I can't believe that Doctor Ziegler is letting me do this," he commented to the first body. Scanning it with the device just as she'd shown him, he frowned when it came back negative for signs of life.

As he held the hose up, starting from the top down to the base, he just stood there, continuing having his one-sided conversation.

"I mean, I get that I'm smart, you know? Well, I mean...that came out wrong. People tell me I'm smart, I'm not trying to be arrogant or anything. Even still, I like to think that Overwatch likes having me around, even if I wasn't smart."

Looking up into the pale lifeless face of the researcher, just now exposed, he sighed moving to the second and repeating the process to find they were also just a cadaver now.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. This isn't a club house, it's a world organization determined to right wrongs and stop evils. Or so the old stories say. I mean, I was pretty young when they were really big. The golden age is almost twenty years ago now, did you know that? It's so hard to believe! I was only six years old at the time, and I remember that when I was sixteen, I was so upset after they shut down. But I mean, hey! Look at me now, talking to dead people and committing crimes against the world government like a real hero."

As the head of the researcher lulled slightly to the side, Dan scratched his chin in thought.

"Don't give me that look. I know that Tracer is the same age as me, but that doesn't mean that I could be in Overwatch. I mean, she has the ability to manipulate time. That's legitimately a super power. Like seriously, she could do so much more if she wasn't so hyper and took things seriously every now and then. I know what I'd do. I'd find out the lottery numbers then go back in time and win the lottery."

A few more cadavers later, and he was still just muttering away to himself. He only had one more left to go and at this time, he was just rambling to himself.

"I mean, sure. Tracer's cute and all, but inside she's just like a little kid! What does that say about me if I were to ask her out? Exactly! That I have a thing for little kids. See, you get it. Besides, she's exhausting just talking to. I can't imagine having to spend time with her when she's not working."

Finally, he cracked open the last cryopod, causing it to let out a hiss of icy vapors, just as the others had. Boredly, he held up the scanner, running it up and down the large block of frozen ice as it began to flash and beep rapidly. Setting it down, he went for the hose before realizing that thing had indicated vital signs.

"Holy crap…" he murmured, looking towards the block. "You're alive?" Reaching cautiously to the block, he used one gloved hand to wipe away the condensation to reveal that the ice was perfectly translucent. Standing at eye level, he looked inside and found that encased was a beautiful woman. She looked so sad, he noted, before quickly reminding himself that he was in the middle of an emergency. "Athena!" he called, causing the computer to blink on at the console next to him. "Tell Winston," he began, but stopped.

Mercy had entrusted him with this and she was very busy. But...he couldn't exactly just close the crypod again. What if she died before Mercy could get to her? "Dan?" the computerized woman asked. "You had a message for Winston?"

"Yeah. Inform him the woman in the final pod shows signs of life. Then contact Mercy, emergency frequency."

A few minutes later, and the holoscreen shifted to show the image of Mercy in a set of scrubs, her gloves covered in blood. "Dan, this had better be important! I told you that I was in the middle of a very important surgery and…"

"Yes, ma'am. I wouldn't have called unless it was an emergency. I know how important your work is. Regarding the researchers from Antartica, a majority of them were dead, but there is one that is still alive. What would you like me to do?"

The angelic woman seemed surprised by Dan's declaration. It was clear she hadn't expected any chance of survival. "You did well to contact me, Dan. You're really growing up. I'd have half expected you to try to revive her yourself."

He shook his head fervently. "N-no, never," he lied. That was exactly what he'd considered before deciding it was best not to gamble with life the same way that Mercy could.

"Give Athena the following instructions…"

As she began to talk, Dan quickly scribbled the notes down on a notepad to read back to the computer later. Most of it was technical mumbo jumbo that went a little over his head in regards to medical knowledge. From what he did understand though, it sounded like they were just going to put the woman in a bath of water and let her melt slowly over the course of a week.

"Yes, ma'am. Consider the situation handled."

"Actually Dan," a deep voice boomed behind him. "You're being put on a new assignment."

Mercy's screen clicked off when she saw her friend Winston was now overseeing the situation. "New assignment? What do you need me to do, sir?"

Winston's massive hand smacked Dan in the back of the head, just hard enough to make him stumble forward. "Enough with the 'sir'. It's 'Winston'. Anyway, upon your outgoing call to Mercy, Athena managed to pick up a bug from Talon. She quarantined it and put up extra defenses, but there are other potential members of Overwatch that need to be found. We can't risk them knowing where they are."

"So…"

"So we're sending you to South Korea to investigate Hana Song, aka D. Va."

"I've heard that name before," Dan commented. "She's a popular video gamer, right?"

"That's not all she is. She's also the pilot of MEKA, the Mobile Exosuit of the Korean Army. South Korea is one of the few countries that still supports us, and I've spoken with their superior officers about letting us borrow her skills. They assure me that she's up to snuff, but I'd like a second opinion. That's where you come in."

The apprentice eagerly agreed. It wasn't often he was given such an important mission, and this one was one he'd jump on eagerly. "Yes, sir...I mean, Winston. I'll start getting ready. When did you want me to leave?"

"A few hours. Expected resistance, so you'll need to arm yourself. I took the liberty of having one of our finest gunsmiths make you a little something." As the large primate offered the metallic firearm to Dan, his assistant lifted it carefully with clear disgust in his features. "Dan, Winston lectured, "you have to get over your aversion to weapons some day. This is the only way you're ever going to be able to join Overwatch."

"S-sorry, Winston. I don't know why they bother me so much. They just do. I'll use it if I need it though."

With that, the two exchanged salutes, before Dan left to get packed.

* * *

A few hours later, in South Korea…

* * *

Hana sighed to herself as she stood, fully disguised, in the crowded airport. She hated not having the attention she wanted from the people around her, but the higher ups in the army were very adamant. _No unnecessary attention_. Still, by holding a sign, she felt like she stuck out like a sore thumb, and not in a good way.

She didn't know who this 'Daniel McQueen' was, and frankly, she didn't really care. Her time was better spent playing games or fightng monsters, not babysitting most likely spoiled brats.

Reaching to her face, she readjusted the dark sunglasses that blocked others from recognizing her, though she'd still elected to keep the pink whisker like pattern on her cheeks. Her dark brown hair was hidden beneath a semi-stylish hat, and she'd been instructed to wear formal civilian attire.

Whatever the South Korean army knew that she did not infuriated her by leaving her in the dark. No matter. She'd handled snobby rich kids before, and through her charm or intimidating presence, she always got her way.

"Excuse me," a voice called to her in very weak Korean. "I think you're here to pick me up."

"Is your name Daniel McQueen?" she retorted. "If not, beat it." When the man just stood there in confusion, she sighed and switched to English, repeating what she'd said.

"Oh, sorry. Yes, that's me. Though, you can just call me Dan. I'm afraid my Korean is pretty weak. This is my first time here."

Hana peered at him over the dark rims of her shades. Well, he wasn't unattractive at least. He had short dirty blonde hair and hazel eyes that'd been all the rage lately. However, the way he carried himself gave off an air of desperation, and that, she decided, could be useful later.

Popping her gum, she lowered the sign, turned on her feet and walked towards the limo that was waiting for them. With how crowded her country had become lately, Hana couldn't help but to peer over her shoulder at her charge every now and then. It'd be just her luck that the idiot got kidnapped before they even reached the car.

When they got there, she reached for the door, but he swiftly opened it before her. She gazed at him in confusion as he just stood there with the door open. "Sorry, force of habit," he explained. "You guys really know how to welcome someone, huh? I can't believe you brought me a limo."

"It's not for you," she huffed. "I always travel like this." Based by the confused look on his face, she could tell that even he hadn't recognized her. Instead of telling him though, she popped another bubble and slipped inside.

When he'd climbed in and shut the door, she gave a sigh of relief. She hated being dressed all formal like. Crossing one leg over the other, she took off her glasses and hat, shaking out her long brown hair.

When he gave an almost inaudible gasp, she couldn't help but to smile. This was her favorite part: when they realized who she was and began to kiss her feet. "Surprised?" she asked. "I'm sorry for being so cold to you earlier. I didn't want to be swarmed when we first met."

"Do we know each other?" he pressed.

Hana nearly groaned and rolled her eyes. What a terrible first line! Next he'd be insisting they went to highschool together. Then something occurred to her. His question wasn't even a pick up line. He genuinely didn't know who she was.

"You really don't recognize me?" she asked. He shook his head. Thinking about it for a moment, she cleared her throat. Holding up a 'V' for victory sign, she flashed a dazzling smile and gave a cute, "GG!"

"Oh! You're _her_. Umm...dang it, what's the name? I'm terrible with them. Hannah?"

"Hana," she corrected. "Most of my fans know me as D. Va."

"Oh, right. I'll admit, I was expecting someone a bit more...militant."

"I get that a lot," she answered. "I mean, it's not everyday that a government hires an elite gamer to pilot an advanced super weapon. Anyway, I'll forgive you for not knowing my name this time, but if you forget again, you'll be sorry."

The cute, lilting, sing-song she used in her voice made Dan's heart skip a beat. He could scarcely believe how cute she was. "You're in charge of an advanced super weapon? But you're so young!"

"Nineteen to be exact," she boasted. "Anyway, enough about me. Why is it you need my protection anyway? They haven't really briefed me on the person I'm meeting."

"Protection?" Dan asked. "Oh! I see the confusion. Ha, no. I'm not a client. I was sent here to watch you. Not in a creepy way though, more to just survey your talents."

She smirked. "Don't worry. I'm used to guys watching me. I don't mind if you stare."

Her sentence was punctuated with a flirty wink, as Dan tried to remove his foot from his mouth. Before he could speak though, there was a loud boom, causing the windows to shatter before a grenade flew inside.

The cabin filled with a purple mist, causing the two of them to cough. "Damn it!" D. Va cried, slapping a button on her wrist. "You! Out of the car." Her cute tone was gone now as she shoved Dan outside, just as a heavy looking bipedal robot smashed onto the roof of the limo.

The apprentice continued clearing the toxic gas from his lungs, as he fumbled with his briefcase. Managing to draw his pistol he wheeled about looking for the one responsible for the ambush.

Talon was behind this. He just knew it!

Sure enough, operatives began to pour out of the alleyways. Guns raised, they turned to fire at Dan. Just as they did though, a strange red light overtook him from behind. He watched as lasers blasted the bullets out of the air, until they were simply clouds of dust. "Are you all right Daniel?"

Turning to find the source of the light, he looked up into the cockpit of the giant mech to see Hana, hunched over with hands wrapped tightly around a pair of joysticks. Having been rendered speechless, he just nodded his head.

"Go for cover. The defense matrix won't last much longer."

A streak of light tore through the hull of the mech, causing Hana to cry out The sniper's shot had torn through her calf, leaving a nonfatal, but very painful wound. Without hesitation, Dan turned, took aim and fired twice.

"Damn it. _She's_ here," he growled.

Just as another shot narrowly missed his head, Hana's machine burst to life. Jets erupted from its back, carrying it upwards towards where the sniper rested. Widowmaker's eyes went wide as the machine crashed down.

It took all of her training and reflexes to avoid being crushed by its impact, but she misjudged her dive and rolled off the edge of the building. "Hey, get back here!" Hana complained, firing her machine gun after her.

Amelie refused to go out though. Her grappling hook latched onto the building as she swung, landing a fierce kick right into Dan's chest. With a heavy 'oof', he was sent tumbling to the ground. Her boot pinned him down while she placed the barrel against his forehead.

" _Bonjour, mon petit chien_ ," she greeted in her native French. "We were disappointed to have missed you back in Gibraltar."

"Shame," Dan grunted sarcastically. "Next time you should be a better shot."

Widowmaker was not amused. "Very well. _Au revoir, chien._ " A beeping from Dan's wrist drew her attention.

Just in time, too. With his electric gauntlets charged, he grasped her toned ankle, sending bright blue arcs across her body. She cried out, allowing him time to roll her, and knock her to the ground. With the charge depleted, he stood up, and drew his gun.

"Stay down!" he ordered.

He heard the sound of multiple guns cocking, and realized that he was surrounded by Talon operatives. Amelie chortled beneath him. "It seems you have forgotten to count."

"Dan, down!" Hana's voice shouted. Suddenly, her weight slammed into him, driving him down behind the car just as Meka crashed in the middle of the ring of people. Her watch began to beep as she twisted the knob. "Self destruct sequence initiated. Let's see them handle this!"

A massive explosion sent the car careening over their heads. The operatives didn't even get a chance to scream. Standing up, the gamer offered her hand to Dan, who used it to shakily get to his feet.

"Holy shit," he murmured. "That was incredible."

"Thanks," she beamed, before her eyes widened. "Daniel, behind you!"

A thick dark arm wrapped around his throat, just as a shotgun pressed up against his temple. "Not bad," Reaper commented before turning to look at the girl. Already, she'd drawn her pistol and had it pointed directly at the skull-shaped mask. "Drop the gun," he instructed. "Unless you want to scrape his brains off of the concrete."

Dan struggled in an attempt to escape his attacker's grasp, but the much stronger man didn't even seem bothered. Irritated and mildly annoyed, yes, but not bothered. With the sound of her heels clicking against the street, Widowmaker emerged, having hidden herself safely from the blast.

Her barrel extended as she drew a bead on D. Va. "You should listen to the nice man, _cherie_. Drop your weapon."

 _Please don't do it_ , Dan thought, but Hana opened her grip, allowing it to fall limply in her hand before she let it clatter to the ground. Slowly, her hands rose in surrender, and Dan knew then it was the end.

No! He wasn't ready to be done yet. Something began to bubble up inside of him. It was like the worst fever he'd ever had, to the point where small wisps of steam rolled off of his skin where his sweat used to be.

"The hell?" was all that Reaper managed to get out before Dan struck him hard in the stomach, causing him to double over.

Fury overtook the apprentice as he wheeled about, striking fierce jabs into his attacker's body. Widowmaker wheeled on him, but Dan had other plans. He ripped her rifle from her grip, before striking her hard with its butt as if it were a bat.

Aiming her own weapon at her, he went to pull the trigger, but the biometric release refused to fire. He snarled, snapping it over his knee and turning back on Reaper who'd barely managed to draw his shotguns when Dan pounced.

Hana watched in a mix of awe and horror as the seemingly timid young man began to claw ferociously at their enemy. He was like a wild animal, hungry for blood. Things escalated when Dan forced Reaper's arms down and grasped his head.

With a swift movement, there was a loud crack. The tell-tale sign of a broken neck. However, instead of falling lifeless, the sinister man vanished in a dark cloud of smoke, leaving Amelie behind.

With a growl, the apprentice lunged at her, hands going for her throat, but she managed to roll out from under him. Just in the nick of time, she leveled her grappling hook, at one of the buildings and skyrocketed away.

Hana watched as Dan rushed at the glass building, trying his hardest to climb it bare handed after her with little success. Rushing to his side, she grabbed his arm, pulling him from the wall.

The fight was over, and they'd somehow survived. Dan turned on her, ready to continue the battle, but the moment his eyes met hers, he froze. The rage left his eyes, and his skin cooled before he sagged limply in her arms.

With little other choice, Hana put her arm under him, helping him to stay upright before talking into her wrist communicator. "This is D. Va. Requesting an ambulance." She paused for a moment, taking in the wide array of corpses from the operatives. "And a coroner. Better make it two."

It wasn't until the ambulance had brought both of them safely to the hospital that she allowed herself time to take a breath. It took nearly no time at all for them to patch up the graze she sustained on her leg, but according to the doctors, Dan was in bad shape.

Sitting beside his bed, she watched as he slept, unable to get their fight out of her mind. Just who was this guy, anyway? Why was he watching her?

Suddenly, the door burst open, and her CO strolled in, dressed in his military blues. The two exchanged salutes. "Song, what the hell happened out there?"

"Ambush," she replied. "Never seen them before in my life. Daniel here seemed to recognize them, more or less. I've only suffered minor injuries, and doctor's think if not for his body armor, he'd have died. They found him to be severely dehydrated, malnourished, and on his very last legs."

The older man swore. "An Overwatch operative comes to our country for the first time in years, and he gets attacked on our watch."

"Overwatch?" D. Va repeated. Her eyes flowed back to the sleeping man she'd only just met. Already, the cogwheels were turning in her head. If he was here to judge her for membership, then she knew exactly what she had to do. A smile formed on her lips. Well...at least he was cute.

"Your mission hasn't changed, Hana. Keep watch over him. Who knows what could happen if these assailants came to the hospital."

"You can count on me," she replied cutely, giving him a salute. He returned it, turning and marching out. The fox-like smile never left her lips. This, she decided, was going to be her ticket out of here and into even more fame and fortune than before.


	2. Chapter 2

Breaking the Shell Ch. 2

When Dan awoke, he was disoriented and sore. His mouth felt dry and a deep hunger rumbled from inside of his gut. There was also a weight on his gut, though it wasn't hard like a barabel, but felt soft and comfortable.

As his eyes opened, he found himself staring into the dark browns of Hana Song, who was presently fidgeting with his armored carapace. "Oh! You're awake! Thank goodness, I was so worried."

"Hana, why are you on top of me?" he groaned weakly.

"The doctors said not to let you get up and walk around, so I was just making sure you wouldn't move. You're welcome."

The smile she flashed him was dazzling, but he ignored it. "What happened to Talon?"

"Those people who attacked us? Gone. Or dead. The doctors would have seen to your wounds more, but they couldn't figure out how to get you out of this freaky armor."

Without a word, Dan lifted his arm and pressed it to a sensor on his shoulder. As the system recognized his print, the armor began to break apart, folding up on itself until it slid into his back pocket, no bigger than the size of a wallet.

D. Va's eyes were enormous as she wrapped her arms around him to try to examine the device further. By doing so, she inadvertently squished her breasts against his chest, causing Dan's cheeks to burn a bright red.

Still, he moved slightly, allowing her to pull out the small metal square, and inspect it with awe. "This is so cool! Is this the sort of thing all people from Overwatch get? I've never seen anything like it!"

"Actually, I made that," Dan boasted, excited to hear someone gush about his invention.

Instead of the praise he expected, however, Hana punched him roughly in the chest. "That reminds me, how could you not tell me you were from Overwatch, you jerk! I was there, trying to save your life, and you've been keeping secrets from me?"

"Well, it's out now, I guess," he chuckled nervously, rubbing the sore spot where she'd hit him. "Sorry. I didn't mean to lie to you. I just figured if they didn't tell you who I was, there was probably a reason for it."

Hana considered it for a moment before smiling. "Fine, I suppose I'll forgive you this time. But just like if you forget my name again…"

"I'll be sorry?" he suggested.

"Very good," she giggled.

It was then a man in a suit came in, speaking excitedly in Korean. Dan's Korean wasn't quite up to snuff though, so he only caught both he and Hana's names, and the word 'release'. Hana in turn responded just as swiftly, though he got the feeling that her answer was slightly more rushed than the other man's.

The man's smile stretched wide across his face as Hana stood from Dan. "Come on," she grinned. "Let's get out of here, huh?"

"Didn't the doctors say that I shouldn't get up and walk around?" he asked.

"Pssh. They said the same thing about me, but I'm up, aren't I? You weren't even shot in the leg, you'll be fine."

"You were wounded?" he exclaimed. "Hana, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean for you to…"

D. Va interrupted him by holding up her hand. "Tell you what. I'll let you make it up to me, sound good?" For a moment, Dan hesitated. What was she about to ask for? "Nothing crazy," she told him, as if able to hear his thoughts. "Come with me to the arcade. It'll be your treat today. Besides, you could use some work on your aim," she teased.

"Umm...well, okay. I suppose that's all right."

"Great! Come on then. We'll slip out before anyone knows we're gone." Taking his hand, she helped to pull him to his feet, leading him towards the door with a playful giggle.

Again, Dan found himself blown away by just how cute Hana was. Every smile she gave him, every bat of her eye...it made him melt a little. However, he said nothing to her about this. After all, he couldn't even be sure she was actually flirting with him.

* * *

"I just can't believe it," Mei murmured, staring into her coffee cup. "Nine years. And every one of them is dead?"

"Afraid so," Winston sighed. "Mercy did a double sweep of Dan's work. Sure enough, they were all dead long before he opened the cases."

The climatologist could scarcely believe it. Overwatch was shut down, her friends were dead, and after nine long years, she didn't even know where to begin. "Here love, let me show you to your room," Tracer suggested, rubbing her back. "We'll fill you in once you get all settled."

Suddenly the doors burst open and Mercy strolled in, a worried look on her face. "Everyone wait, I have bad news. A colleague of mine in North Korea just informed me that Dan was admitted into the hospital yesterday."

"What happened? Is he okay?" Tracer demanded.

"They couldn't tell me as much, but we know for certain he's still alive. They went to check on him a few hours ago and he was missing. I'm requesting the assembly of a task force to track and locate him."

"Whoa, calm down Doctor. We have no evidence he's in any immediate danger. I'm sure he'll contact us any moment now to let us know he's okay. He knew the risks of this mission when he agreed to go, so we have to allow him to make his own…"

"He is a child, Winston! I cannot stand idly by while he could be dying or injured."

"He's not a child, Doc," Tracer retorted coldly. "He is the same age as me. I trust you are not implying that I'm also a child." Her words had lost their sing-song she liked to use, causing Mercy to wheel about on her.

"I understand you care for him Tracer. So do I. But you have to admit that despite his age, Dan is rather…"

"Is that him, there?" Mei asked, pointing to one of the large monitors on the wall.

All eyes swiveled to the screen. Sure enough, there was Dan, his name under his smiling face as the Korean newscaster bombarded him with questions. Beside him, a young girl was clutching his arm, an even bigger grin on her lips than on his.

"Nuguseyo?" the reporter asked, subtitles appearing to translate his question. _Who is this?_

"Igeos-eun naui sae namja chingu ibnida. Geuneun syupeo gwiyeoun aningayo?" Hana replied. _This is my boyfriend. Isn't he super cute?_

"Boyfriend?!" Tracer and Mercy cried in shock.

"What? What's wrong?" Mei asked, looking between the two of them confused.

"Do you think she figured it out?" Tracer asked Mercy. "I mean, they've only been together for a day or two, right? Maybe there's a mistranslation."

"Afraid not," Mei interjected. "I speak a little Korean."

"Then that means she's manipulating him," Mercy huffed. "Damn it, I knew it was too early to send him out on his own mission. We should go after him."

"Now hold on you two," Winston grumbled, moving to bar them from the exit. "Firstly, it is not our business what Dan's private affairs are."

"But, that's D. Va!" Tracer protested. "Isn't there some sort of rule about not dating in the ranks or something like that? This seems like a clear conflict of interest."

"In all the time we've known Dan, has he ever once been the sort to allow any conflict of interest to sway his honesty?"

"But…"

"No. Neither of you are to interfere with Dan's business, or his mission. If he's ever going to be a member of Overwatch, we're going to have to accept that he's got to be on his own."

Mercy gave him a skeptical look, crossing her arms over her chest. "And the very first day he ended up in the hospital. I'm telling you Winston, he is not ready for such a responsibility."

"I agree with Winston," Mei interjected, a soft smile on her face.

All three swiveled to look at the woman who sat, sipping her coffee. "Mei, forgive the disrespect, but you don't really know Dan all that well," Tracer pointed out.

She nodded to the monitor again. "Look at them closely. Her body language is intimate, but forced. It's obvious she's playing it up for the camera. But his is honest. He's clearly uncomfortable with her displaying such closeness. I'd even go so far as to say he's a little camera shy. It's kind of cute, to be truthful."

"Actually, come to think of it…" Mercy began.

"What? You remember something?" Tracer asked.

The medic nodded her head. "Do you remember last year's christmas party? Reinhardt brought that one girl who had too much to drink. She kept making passes at Dan until he finally locked himself in the lab to avoid her."

"Oh right," Tracer laughed. "That was hilarious. The next morning he had to tip-toe around her where she'd passed out outside of the door. Being one of the few of us able to process liquor faster than others, I was luckily sober enough to get a glimpse of the whole thing."

"See?" the ape huffed. "There's nothing to worry about. Besides, I've already sent word to an operative and he's being shadowed as we speak. Trust me, he's in good hands."

"An operative? Who have you asked to follow him?" Doctor Ziegler asked.

Winston only gave a smirk in reply.

* * *

"Explain to me, my friend, what it is we are doing here?" the omnic monk asked the cyborg as he once again quickly ducked behind an alley way. "While your stealth skills are impressive, somehow, I believe we are at a disadvantage in this place."

"Apologies, Master. I was contacted this morning by Winston with a request to keep an eye on one of his friends. Talon ambushed him the other day, and he was hospitalized. I am to shadow him, without his knowing."

"And you asked me to come along because…?"

The ninja paused, looking to the omnic curiously. "Are you uncomfortable in the city, Master? If so, your presence is wanted, but not necessary. There's no reason to stay if you do not wish to. I know you are not a member of Overwatch as I am."

The omnic's head swiveled to look at the crowds of people. "My presence may not be necessary, but it is certainly not wanted by the people here. They have a great distrust of my kind."

"These people do not understand, Master. You cannot blame yourself for their misunderstandings. All we can hope to do is teach them, and in time, they will learn. Just as I did."

"You are truly wise, my pupil, but such is not the case here. In the ocean's depths, there is an omnic who has strayed too far from the path. He is little more than a monster, and when he surfaces, he destroys everything in his path until he is repelled back to the water to repair himself. It is no misunderstanding that causes their distrust, for it is a reasonable one...in this case."

Genji gave a metallic sigh. Peering around the corner, he saw Dan and Hana stopping at a street vendor to buy two _boong-uh-ppang_ , a popular sweet in Korea. Since they had some time, the ninja turned to his master. "My apologies. I requested your presence for myself, Master. I have found that on stakeouts it is nice to have a friend."

"Then as your friend, I shall stay. Besides, the two have piqued my curiosity."

"How so, Master?"

"Can you not sense it Genji? Right now, the truest danger to each of them are themselves. Her smile says warmth, but her eyes are icy cold. She is manipulating our young friend. While he is unaware, he also seems to not fall victim to her deception."

"...Master, have you been watching soaps in the hotel?"

"...Yes."

The ninja gave a soft chuckle. "Well, perhaps that is what gives you such expertise. It is true that there are not many signs of danger. Perhaps this will be more enjoyable than anticipated."

Once Dan and D. Va began to move again, the second pair followed close behind, unaware that they too had a shadow of their own.

* * *

Once they'd received their goldfish bread, Hana looped her arm around Dan's, allowing him to escort her through the streets. He was still completely unaware that the media now knew him as her boyfriend, and she was waiting for the opportune time to spring it on him.

So far, they'd done the same thing she typically did with other men she'd dated in the past. Walked in the park, stopped for some treats, now heading to the arcade. Sure enough, he'd even paid for it all like a gentleman.

Even though she was certain he was a no-game virgin, she couldn't help but notice his focus was on her. This made her extremely annoyed, but still, she tried to hide it for as long as she could.

When he glanced over his shoulder again, the fourth time in the last hour, she finally asked, "What are you looking at? I told you, Talon's not going to attack again after last time. Both the police and military are on high alert, and I could have MEKA here in ten seconds flat. They're not so stupid as to try again."

He gave a sigh. "Maybe you're right. Still, I can't help but feel like we're being followed. I keep thinking I hear an omnic right behind us, but when I look back, there's none to be seen. Kind of silly, huh?"

Nudging his hips with hers, she gave him a coy smile. "Not silly at all. The first time I fought the colossal omnic, I had nightmares for almost a year." It was a lie, of course. She loved her first encounter with the monster. It gave her more of an adrenaline high than any of the matches she'd played, and she'd been so close to destroying it completely. If not that she'd self destructed her mech to cover another teammate's ass, she'd probably have been able to kill it, too.

"What made them stop?"

For a moment, she hadn't even realized he'd asked her a question. When she did, she looked up at him curiously. "Why do you ask?"

"Well, if it's something that can comfort you out of a year long fear, it must be pretty special. Me? I'm still terrified of guns. Winston gave me a pistol but, my hands just wouldn't stop shaking."

D. Va smiled again, resting her head on his shoulder. "Well, I met this oddball guy from Overwatch. He's a little awkward, but he makes me feel safe around him."

" _I_ make you feel safe?" he asked in surprise.

" _Gga do nam!_ Who said I was talking about you?" she teased. "Doesn't know what side the bullet comes from and he thinks he makes me feel safe."

"Well, you don't have to be nasty about it," he grumbled, going to pull away. Still, she held fast, the smile quickly fading.

"I was just teasing you, Dan. It really bothers you that much, huh?"

He blushed profusely, not having realized that it had been a joke. "I am a _little_ sensitive about it," he admitted. "I mean, you have a point. What kind of agent of Overwatch could I be if I'm terrified of a gun?"

"A smart one," Hana retorted. "Come on, the arcade is just right here. We'll play some light gun VR and I'll teach you a thing or...two?" Her words trailed off as she stared up at the empty building. "It shut down? I can't believe it."

A heavy weight fell over her as she placed her hand on the glass door. Behind its pane, a 'For Lease' sign sat there. How long had it been gone? All of the machines were absent, the signs broadcasting it were faded and dim.

"Hana? Are you okay?" Dan asked.

Without realizing it, she shook her head 'no'. Hot tears began to form in her eyes as she tried to control herself. "This was the first place I'd ever played a video game," she murmured quietly. "If not for them, I'd not be where I am today. When my parents would argue or the pressure of school was too much, I'd come here to escape. It was my second home."

Moving to her side, Dan wrapped his arm around her shoulders, pulling her in for a comforting hug. "I'm really sorry. This must mean a lot to you."

Despite herself, she allowed him to hug her. Her plans didn't necessarily abhor a physical embrace, but this was different. She needed this. "I could have helped them. If I'd done charity work, or even just gave them the rights to put my face on a poster or something, they may have gotten the business they needed."

"You can't think like that," he told her.

"Why not? It's true."

He released her, staring at their reflection in the window for a moment. "I know how it feels to think there could have been something you could have done. When I was sixteen, my parents were killed in a bastion-unit attack. We were in the middle of the grocery store, and I was rescued by Tracer. I used to always think 'If I was a little braver, I'd have been able to save them.' but you can't do what if's in life. It'll tear you apart."

Hana scowled at him. "It's not a contest, Dan."

"It wasn't meant to be," he replied, not even considering her angry tone. "The best thing you can do is to keep this place in your memories. You know that it was your start, and that's what's important."

D. Va remained silent. Despite his advice, she still couldn't help but feel responsible. It wasn't a what if, if it was a plausible what if...right?

The light of a thought gleamed in his eyes. "I have an idea." Turning to the doors, he glanced in both directions before drawing a small pick out of the micro tools he always carried with him. After a bit of finagling, the lock disengaged, allowing him to open the door. "After you, milady."

Hana was completely stunned. The last thing she'd have pegged this guy as was a rule breaker. Something possessed her to ask, "Are you sure about this?"

"My parents had a funeral. It helps to say goodbye."

As her legs carried her into the empty hull of what was once her small corner of paradise, she found herself staring in awe. When she closed her eyes, she could still see all of the machines lined up back to back. Taking a deep breath, she absorbed the scent of the oxygen that had been circulated to make the people playing feel giddy and awake.

They remained there for nearly ten minutes. Hana just allowed herself to bask in her nostalgia, while Dan politely waited for her to finish. When at last she was done, she turned to him with misty eyes, a slight grin on her face. "Thanks for this. You're right, it did help." Walking towards him, she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed his cheek. "I knew I'd made the right choice in making you my boyfriend."

"B-boyfriend?" he stammered in surprise. "Since when have I been your boyfriend?"

"Hmm? Do you already have a girlfriend?"

"Well...no, but…"

"Then what's the problem? Most guys would kill to be my boyfriend, and I chose you. Besides, you're really cute, in a clumsy sort of way. Like a penguin. I told the press as much when we left the hospital."

"You did _what_?"

Puckering her lips in a cute pout, she stared deep into his eyes. "Was I bad?" she asked.

Dan's heart skipped a beat as she leaned closer to him. His hands had instinctively gone to her waist, drawing her closer. "I mean...I find it hard to believe you don't have a boyfriend already. You said yourself, guys would kill to be your boyfriend. You could have anyone you wanted."

"Well, if that's the case," she purred, walking her fingers up his arm. "Then you don't mind at all. If you're going to be indecisive, then I'll just pick for you. You're my boyfriend now. Deal with it."

"You can't just decide that for me!"

"So you're saying 'no'?" she challenged. When he didn't respond, she grinned. "That's what I thought. Come on. Let's get out of here. We can always play hearthstone in the hotel room."

* * *

Dan's head was still spinning from the sudden declaration that he was now the boyfriend of the world famous D. Va. So much so, that he barely noticed that they'd made it to the hotel room until Hana began to unpack her portable holoscreen.

"Have you ever played hearthstone before?"

"Once or twice," Dan admitted shyly. "I've only ever played with Tracer, and I'm not very good."

A wolfish grin spread across her lips. "I propose a challenge," she said. "We'll make it strip-hearth stone. Including shoes, socks, belts and watches, we both have about ten articles of clothing each. Every two points of damage, we take off a piece of clothing. If we heal it, the clothes come back on. Sound fair?"

"Why do I suspect that you have an advantage in this bet?"

"Would it matter if I did? Don't you want even the slight chance of being able to see my body?"

Oh, he most certainly would. Still… "I don't know. Let's just play for fun for now. This is all still a little fast for me."

"Ugh...fine. We'll do a practice game, you baby."

The game went surprisingly well for Dan. He'd elected to play a priest deck and Hana had selected a druid. Luck, however, was not on the gamer girl's side. In no time at all, her portrait shattered, signaling a victory for Dan.

"N-no way," she complained. "That's impossible!"

"Aren't you glad we didn't play strip hearthstone now?" Dan teased, but it was then he saw the absolute rage in her eyes. "Honestly, I just got lucky. Like I said, I'm new to the game and…"

"Again! I want a rematch!"

"Hana, it's not a big deal, it's…"

"Rematch! Unless you're too chicken."

"I umm...I'm going to take a shower. I don't think I've had one since arriving here what with the hospital and all."

Before she could protest, he quickly escaped into the bathroom and shut the door behind him. What a nightmare! Dan made it a point that in the future, he'd be wise to avoid competing with her in games where chance played a factor.

In the meantime, Hana was fuming, trying to let the fresh slight go. When she heard the water turn on in the shower, she'd decided on the best way to get even. She needed to be the dominant one. It was time for her to take control back again, and she knew exactly how to do that.

Moving their holoscreens to the nightstand, she slowly slipped out of her clothes. There wasn't much time to really be graceful with a strip, so nude, she figured, would be the best route to take. When he'd come out of the shower, all hot and steamy, he'd lay eyes on her and become putty in her hands.

Congratulating herself in advance for such a brilliant ploy, she soon was naked, and lounged on one of the queen beds. She pursed her lips cutely, making sure her arms were positioned just so, so that her perky breasts were clearly displayed for him.

And like that, she waited.

When Dan finally emerged, his eyes swept over her divine figure, widening to the size of plates. Her excitement diminished, however, when he blushed, moving to the other bed and slipped under the sheets, rolling away from her.

Hana had to resist chewing him out. She was giving him the best damned show of his life, and he wouldn't even look at her! Not to mention, she had no idea how to be sexy when he was acting so...prudish.

So, instead of sexy, she went for hurt. Moving to his bed, she slid in next to him. Grasping his undershirt, she buried her face in his back, holding him close. "I'm sorry for yelling at you," she whimpered pitifully. "I don't usually lose, so sometimes I get upset."

"It's okay," he answered stiffly.

Biting her lip, she reached her arm around him to caress his torso flirtatiously. "Dan...why won't you look at me? Don't you think I'm pretty?"

He shuddered under her fingertips. "Of course I think you're pretty. You're absolutely gorgeous."

Her lips tickled his throat as she pressed her bare body against his. "Tell me I'm sexy."

"You're very sexy."

"...Dan?"

"Yes?"

"Please, look at me."

Releasing her grip on him he rolled over to stare deep into her eyes. "Better?" he asked shyly, his cheeks the color of roses. D. Va nodded, wrapping her arms around him again and pressing her lips against his.

She could sense his confusion as he tried to process her affection. Well, she had no intentions of letting up the offensive. He _would_ be under her control. While extreme, this was the best way she knew to do it.

Her hand trailed down his chest, slipping inside of his boxers, and found what she desired. Already, he was swelling under her touch, but still, she helped it along with playful pecks on his lips and teasing caresses of her fingers.

"Is this for me?" she purred, pulling it from his undergarments so she could stroke it more. He was panting heavily already, a sign of arousal. "Take me, Dan. Make me yours."

"I've never...I mean…"

Despite her invitation, Hana knew full well, she'd be the only one doing any taking. She straddled his hips, allowing the pulsing member of his cock to be hotdogged between her pussy lips. He didn't even struggle as she peeled off his top to nibble on his skin.

Her hips wiggled and writhed playfully, causing even her body to fill with pleasure. She loved the way his throbbing member felt between her thighs. Its warmth pulsated with every beat of his now rapidly racing heart, and when her clit brushed his glans, she felt as if her body were burning up in ecstasy.

His hands went to her waist, stopping her as he sat up, much to her disappointment. "W-wait," he pleaded. "Hana, this is all so fast. I mean, we literally just met. It wouldn't be right to...to…" The words trailed away as he found himself captivated by her breasts.

Grinning to herself, she ran her hands through his short hair, pulling him into her chest so that she could feel his hot breath in her cleavage. Instinctively, he began to kiss and suck them. "Mmm, Dan, that feels wonderful," she encouraged, glad to receive some form of reciprocation from him.

"But...what if...pregnant…" Dan managed to mumble out between sating his titty addiction.

"I'm on the pill," she assured him, causing him to visibly relax. For the coup de grace, she readjusted herself before sinking down on his shaft, giving a happy moan as it brushed against her insides.

She began to gyrate on his hard cock, moaning softly whenever he would thrust against her. Partially to spur him on more, and partially because it just felt so good! For a virgin, Dan seemed to find all of the little things that she loved.

The way his teeth playfully grazed her nipples, or the tug of her hair as he moved to her throat. Even his cock seemed to find the best method of pressing against her g-spot in the most wonderful way.

But then, out of nowhere, he suddenly rolled over pinning her on her back, much to her shock. "Dan, what are you...mmmf?!"

Silencing her with a kiss, he pinned her arms above her by her wrists. She squirmed, trying to regain control of the situation, but with a few more surprisingly power thrusts, she began to submit.

Her mind was not happy about this, but soon its cognizance was faded under the sheer level of bliss. Her legs wrapped around his waist, and with every time he bottomed out inside of her, the entire bed would shake, making her soft breasts bounce enticingly.

As this drew his attention from kissing her mouth, she began to moan loudly, begging for more. The other men hadn't been like this. They'd just laid there and let her do all the work. She actually preferred that because it let her get herself off, but this was a completely different league!

"Oh...D-dan...d-don't stop…" she begged him. His only response was to leave a hickey on her throat, and like that, for the second time today, she'd lost. He'd marked her as his own rather than the other way around, but she didn't really mind.

The world already knew he was her boyfriend. Did it really matter intrinsically that she were his girlfriend, too? Her tongue slipped out of her mouth, her jaw dangling open and drooling from the mind-numbing pleasure.

Her body tensed, her mind whited out, and she came _hard_. She rarely experienced orgasm, but this one blew all of her past experiences away. As her thighs tightened around him, she held him deep inside of her, accepting one more passionate kiss before he suddenly flooded her with his hot seed.

With that, he rolled off of her, lying beside her and breathing heavily. He wasn't the only one. As Hana gasped for her, she could feel her sweat glistening on her body...or was it his? She couldn't be sure anymore. With his molten cum inside of her, she wasn't sure where she started and he ended.

As she came down from her high though, she decided to stand and move to the other bed. Just as she stirred though, his arms shot out, drawing her back into his embrace and kissing her again. This time it was tender and loving, something she'd never really experienced before.

"Dan?" she murmured as their lips parted.

"Don't go," he pleaded. "I know you're probably tired. I am, too. But please, let me hold you while we sleep."

Hana nodded, pressing herself against him so her head was beneath his chin. Even after his breathing became slow and rhythmic snoring, she couldn't stop thinking of the wonderful night she'd been given by her intended prey.

To be continued...


End file.
